El garaje de Hogwarts
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Brujas de MacBeth] Kirley se lo ha dicho a Myron. Yo pongo la guitarra y tú pones la voz, pero para ello necesitamos un garaje donde ensayar. Y Myron se lo ha tomado a pie de la letra. Tiene que encontrar un garaje en Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Las canciones que aparecen pertenecen a The Rolling Stone**

**_Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

**El garaje de Hogwarts.**

Fue Kirley Duke quien le puso la miel en los labios aquella mañana mientras desayunaban. Era fin de semana y todo el Gran Comedor parecía demasiado extasiado, al sábado siguiente habría visita al Hogsmeade.

Myron Wagtail tararea el estribillo de _She was hot_, de The Rolling Stone mientras se unta una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada, Kirley se le queda mirando con la boca abierta por que antes de eso se había comido un croissant, un bol entero de cereales y un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate con nata y almendras por encima. Nunca se acostumbrará al estómago sin fondo que posee Myron, o quizás es que está tan entusiasmado dando ese concierto personal a la mesa de Ravenclaw como para concentrarse en la comida.

La música resuena en su mente, y Duke tiene que aguantarse la risa cuando le ve masticando en las pausas que Mick Jagger hace en la canción. Por ahora son los único en esa mesa que cantan el uno de septiembre el himno de Hogwarts a ritmo de _I can't get no satisfaction._

Cuando considera que su estómago está lleno para la siguiente media hora, Wagtail se gira a su compañero que lleva callado más tiempo que el normal en él que suele hacerle los coros y entonces ve la expresión ravenclaw de Kirley. Esa cara que dice que está pensando en algo y Myron sabe que es algo que le va a gustar, por que la vez anterior que la puso, le propuso una escapada de Hogwarts al Londres muggle para escuchar la presentación de un nuevo grupo, Radiohead.

—Te he contado ya que mi madre me va a mandar una guitarra mágica, ¿verdad?—Le pregunta y el castaño afirma con la cabeza, logrando en unos mechones le caigan a la cara, pero no se los aparta, nunca lo hace.—Y tu voz no es la de Mick Jagger o John Lennon, pero no desafinas.—Kirley ríe ante el gesto ofendido de Myron. Para él, su voz supera la de ambos cantantes, y los conciertos que da en la ducha lo atestiguan. Pero sabe por donde va Kirley y su sonrisa se amplía.

—¿Qué necesitamos?

—Un garaje—Y es entonces cuando Wagtail piensa que su guitarrista se ha vuelto loco, porque en aquellos momentos no ve a Kirley Duke como un chaval de trece años de Ravenclaw. Le ve como a su guitarrista.—¿Qué? No sé cómo lo hacéis los magos, pero los muggles se dedican a ensayar en garajes. ¿Nunca lo has visto?

Myron no le discute, por que de los aspectos técnicos, como ese, se encarga Kirley, por lo que le promete que le encontrará un garaje. Y entonces es el moreno el que duda de la palabra del cantante.

—¿Un garaje? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Te ha sentado mal el desayuno?

—Tú ve a terminar nuestra redacción para Herbología—Le dice el chico saliendo de su asiento antes de echar a correr hacia fuera del Gran Comedor antes de darle tiempo a Kirley a decir cualquier cosa, y pensando que tenía un largo día por delante.

* * *

Cuando a Myron Wagtail se le metía algo en la cabeza, debía de conseguirlo. Tarde o temprano. Recorre todo el colegio, se mete por las mazmorras, entra en las aulas de clase vacías, e incluso en aquellas que desconoce para que sirven. Busca un garaje. Sabe que en Hogwarts eso será imposible, por lo que busca algo que se le asemeja. _Un garaje_, piensa mientras recorre el hall. _Un garaje_, resuena en su mente mientras corre por los estantes de la biblioteca. _Un garaje_, le gustaría gritar mientras mira detrás de todos los cuadros que se encuentra por el camino. Myron Wagtail tiene catorce años y está convencido de que en las ciento y una vueltas que ha dado por los pasillos del séptimo piso no había ninguna puerta como aquella. Se le acerca despacio y llama. No recibe ninguna respuesta.

Su mano se desplaza hacia el pomo, está frío. El cuerpo del castaño se estremece mientras gira el pomo y abre la puerta. Hay un garaje. ¡Al otro lado de aquella puerta hay un maldito garaje!

Como si temiera que desapareciera, Myron entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras él. No estaba soñando ni teniendo una alucinación. Allí había un garaje, con cajas por los suelos y una bicicleta oxidada. Extrañamente, el lugar se asemejaba un poco al que tenía el amigo de Kirley que había resultado ser también mago pese a ser hijo de muggles, Donaghan Tremlett, pero pensó que se debía a que todos los garaje debían de ser iguales, ¡vamos! ¿Alguien se dedicaba a la decoración de garajes?

Tras asegurarse de que aquello que tiene delante es un verdadero garaje y de que su amigo no le puede poner ninguna pega a su descubrimiento, Myron sale de la sala corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Tiene que contarle todo a Kirley. Solo espera que haya terminado la redacción, por que él quiere ponerse como loco a cantar en aquel sitio. ¡Hogwarts aprendería que era la verdadera música!

Lo que Myron desconoce es que para cuando volviera al séptimo piso con Kirley, aquella sala habría desaparecido, y Duke diría que se lo había inventado todo con ese tono que tiene y hace que todos le den la razón. Pasarían dos semanas hasta que Myron Wagtail descubriera de nuevo aquel garaje, y entonces Kirley Duke, que ha prestado atención cuando su madre le cuenta cosas de Hogwarts, le contaría a su amigo que se trata de la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero para Myron aquel sitio se ha quedado bautizado como el Garaje de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Me estoy habituando a escribir sobre Myron y Kirley, y un poco Donoghan, aunque aquí sólo salga mencionado de pasada._

_Se puede notar que tengo predilección por los dos primeros, y es que leer sobre Myron y Kirley fue lo que me inspiró a empezar a escribir sobre las Brujas de MacBeth, y me lo paso bien metiendo referencias a grupos que escucho cada dos por tres, o diciendo que Myron y Kirley van a ver al grupo Radiohead, cuando el actor que interpreta a Kirley es guitarrista en Radiohead._


End file.
